


Wrong Package, Right Idea

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Yami Yuugi | Atem, Cameos, Crossdressing, Dom Mutou Yuugi, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Pink Panties, Top Mutou Yuugi, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzlejune2019, puzzlelace, sub Yami Yuugi | Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem is so excited to get the surprise Yugi promised him that he doesn't even bother to check the name on the package before opening itThis serves to be a mistake.. Or, it would, if it weren't for the fact that the lacy lingerie is just as delectable as what Yugi actuallyhadordered





	Wrong Package, Right Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For Puzzle-June's "Lace" theme <3 With a special little cameo at the end~

"I've ordered a surprise for you, Mou Hitori,"

Those words sent a chill up Atem's spine, excitement already pooling low in his belly as he excitedly stared across the room at his lover

He had learned by now that Yugi's surprises were the _best_ surprises

Not that that surprised him, everything his partner did was the best, but his surprises?

They were to _die_ for

"Really?" Atem chirped excitedly, rushing away from the strawberries he was currently slicing and hurrying over to Yugi's side

If he'd had a tail, it would have surely been wagging by this point

"Where is it?"

"Well it isn't here yet honey, I just ordered it today," Yugi noted with a slight laugh, clearly amused at Atem's eagerness- but in that sweet, adoring way that Yugi was always amused by him, not a condescending or cruel way

"I want you to keep an eye on the mail though, ok? We wouldn't want anyone else ending up with this particular gift, so if anything comes to you in a purple package, that's your surprise and I want you to open it immediately, alright?"

Hm, purple package, ok, he could do that

The surprise must have been rather private for Yugi to instruct that, typically he preferred to abscond with the surprise mail and choose when to give it to Atem, unless it was something more clearly _private_ that he didn't want to risk the neighbors seeing, then Atem had full permission to take it as soon as he saw it

With the two of them working- at times- different hours with Kaiba Corp and the game shop, there would be times when Atem would be home alone, meaning he had a better chance of getting the package away from the potential prying eyes of the neighbors if Yugi happened to be working away from the house that particular day

It was one of the many benefits of being a professional duelist and a game designer- respectively- and working for Kaiba Corp- the hours were uh... _flexible_

And it just so happened that Yugi's warning to keep an eye out on the mail would come in handy

It was during one of the days when Yugi had to be in at the office to go over some designs with Kaiba that the package came

Atem had been catching up on one of the anime Yugi recommended to him and trying his hand at "adult coloring books"- also per Yugi's suggestion- when he noticed the mail truck

Like a puppy, he raced to the door, hoping that he would get his hands on his surprise before Yugi did so he wouldn't have to wait any longer, and with absolute glee, he indeed found the purple package sitting on the porch waiting for him

He didn't hesitate to run out to the mailbox, gather what little other mail they had, and rush back inside with the envelopes and the package

Dropping the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter, Atem grabbed the scissors out of the office-supply drawer and hurriedly sliced the package open, his eyes bright and nearly _glowing_ as he pried the box open, stew out the inner packaging, and rushed to reveal the contents

It was clothes, as evidenced by the texture, wich only had his heart beating even more excitedly as he revealed.....

Pink lacy underwear...???

Had... Yugi really ordered this for him?

Well, it certainly wouldn't have been the first time that he had been a little confused as to the purpose of something kink related

He hadn't understood why Yugi was giving him a collar until he had explained te concept of "collaring"

He hadn't understood the purpose in things like feathers or ice cubes or anything else with a "gentle" touch until he had tried it

And he hadn't understood the appeal in the vast majority of the costumes and articles of clothing that Yugi insisted were sexy until he actually saw them on his partner or even on himself in the mirror

Surely, he figured, this would be a similar situation

After all, Atem was a learning sub, a kinky work in progress if you will, he was well aware that there was plenty about kink that he just didn't know about yet

He was fine with that honestly, Yugi was a great teacher and he enjoyed learning, especially when he could put things into practice later on

He had also recently begun learning how to dominate as well, so that he and Yugi could switch when they felt like it

Could... that be what this was? Something Yugi intended to wear to please him...?

But that didn't make much more sense than Atem wearing it

Well then, he resolved he would simply try the clothes on- if they fit, they were for him, and if not, they were for Yugi, that simple

Yes, he and Yugi were very similar in appearance, but they were a bit different in sizes

Atem was a little bulkier, a little fuller, a little taller, whereas Yugi was a bit shorter, a little more slender and more feminine, with a bit of a bigger- .....

.....

_Well_.....

Where Atem succeeded in being more full in some areas, let's just say that Yugi was a bit bigger in _others_....

No matter, Atem would find out soon, he knew

So he grabbed the scraps of pink fabric and hurried up the stairs to their bedroom to try them on

 

~+~

 

It had been a long day

A _dreadfully_ long day

Yugi was exhausted as he strolled into the house, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing

"Atem?!" he called, a little surprised and confused as to why his lover hadn't come to greet him at the door the way he usually did

Atem was always so eager to see him when he got home, he usually wasn't waiting far away....

"Atem!!!"

Still nothing....

Could he be asleep upstairs?

Curious, Yugi started up the stairs, making his way around the corner and poking his head into the bedroom

"Ate-"

And that was when he saw it

That was when he saw the image that would surely kill him

There was Atem, in bed alright, but definitely not asleep

He was dressed from head to toe in pink- from the pink frilly sleep-mask on his head with "Kitten" scrawled across it in fancy cursive script, to the sheer pink teddy draped across his chest, with a little bow in the center and the area relatively open beneath the pecs, a pair of white open-toed platform heels on Atem's feet with little pink bows on the straps- now those Yugi recognized, after what he'd gone through to find them in Atem's size, he could never forget- but the center peice of it all? Floral, lacy, pink panties, very barely hiding what was beneath them, centering it like a prize beneath the sheer fabric...

Even Atem's _nails_ were pink, the pharaoh clearly having taken one of Yugi's bottles of polish to pull that off

In fact, the only thing that _wasn't_ pink in some way was the large black and silver collar that was wrapped around his throat

Yugi's silver tag dangling from it, jingling a little everytime Atem moved....

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_.....

"Yugi?" Atem asked softly, finally pushing himself to his nees and crawling across the bed to stare at his lover, a pout on his face as he tilted his head to the side, eyebrows raised

"Partner? Did- ... do you... not like it?" he asked with clear dissappointment

Yugi wondered breifly if "like" was a word he could even reasonably use in this particular situation...

He swallowed, clearing his throat and shaking his head- then noticed Atem's crushed expression and hurriedly nodded instead

"I-I do!! Atem, sweetheart, ofcourse I do! I just... I'm a little ... confused, I suppose," he explained slowly

"Where did you get all of this?"

"It was my surprise... was it not?" Atem asked in sad confusion, tilting his head

"No? Did this- ... you got this in the mail?"

"Yes, in a little purple package,"

Confusion abound now, Yugi tried to ignore how badly he just wanted to jump on his boyfreind and ring his bells so hard he was flashing back to Egpyt, and rubbed his face

"Where's the box honey? Did you see an order slip?"

"Yes, everything is downstairs on the kitchen counter,"

Nodding slowly, Yugi hurried out of the room, eager to get this mystery solved before his resolve broke and he defiled lingerie that he hadn't technically ordered

As predicted, the click-clack of Atem's heels sounded right behind him as he headed downstairs

Turning directly into the kitchen and immediately grabbing the box

"Oh .. Atem... this isn't addressed to us, it's addressed to the Katsukis nextdoor..." Yugi sighed sadly

He had really hoped it was a production error instead so that the neighbors wouldn't know about their uh... proclivities... but apparently the mailman had gotten them mixed up again

He still didn't see how "Yugi Muto" looked anything like "Yuri Katsuki" but...

"I'm sorry aibou, are you upset?"

"What? No, ofcourse not," Yugi smiled back sweetly as he turned to give his lover a hug

"I love you Atem, now and always, you know that don't you?"

Atem nodded shyly, hugging his lover back and sighing softly

"I love you too, aibou,"

"I know you do... but... we have to send the lingerie back, ok? It isn't our's, we can order our own since you like it so much, but .. this one isn't for us,"

And who knew what the cost difference might be between that and what Yugi had ordered?

"Alright but... will they even _accept_ undergarments to be returned once they've been worn?"

Yugi opened his mouth- ..... then paused, groaning loudly

Welp, time to go figure out the company's exchange policy...

Sure, he COULD just go next door and explain that their mail had been mixed up, but that would invite all _kinds_ of embarrassment into it as well and honestly? Humiliation _really_ wasn't his kink

"Can I atleast keep wearing it until you find out if we have to return it?" Atem chirped hopefully

And really, what was the harm? The damage was already done

"Sure sweetie,"

"Thank you, partner!! .. Ah.. though... I do wonder Yugi, if this isn't what you ordered for me, then what _did_ you order?"

 

**The Katsuki house, next door**

"What do you mean this wasn't what you ordered?"

Sighing tiredly, Yuri dragged his hand down his face as he stared at his husband's pouting face

"Viktor... does that really look like something I'd ask you to wear?"

Honestly, Yuri wasn't even entirely sure _how_ to wear it

It was a leather corset with some sort of attached harness or.. maybe it _was_ the harness... he really couldn't tell

He just saw a mess of leather, buckles, silver studs, and D rings primed for any manor of leashes or bondage to get involved

Personally, Yuri preferred his domination to be clean and precise, nothing too fancy or overly complicated, so he didn't even know where to _start_ with this thing

"I mean it could be..." Viktor mumbled back quietly, looking down at the leather bundle in his hands

Though, admittedly, it WAS a bit small....

Yuri just shook his head, sighing again as he dragged out the laptop

Time to check the company return policy....


End file.
